


New Neighbour?

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Series: Apartment 1-A Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, References to Depression, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Bruce wasn't exactly expecting a large assortment of popsicles and a very good looking man on his doorstep.But hey, the most unexpected stuff are the best sometimes, like Tony says, so...





	New Neighbour?

Bruce was sulking. 

There was no other way to put it. 

"Yo, Brucie Bear, cheer up! It's not the end of the world!" Tony tries cheering him up. Again. 

See, Tony was a sweetheart and Bruce hasn't been doing him any justice, there's no other way to put it. 

But even Tony's endless wealth, movie nights (raises questions about why he's in a cheap apartment, yeah?) can't help him today. 

It's just a bad week all around; Bruce went late to the university today, got hassled by some jerks who dared call themselves lecturers, had forgotten to take his lunch, his experiments weren't just really successful today, and that was _today_. 

The entire week had been an utter fuck up and Bruce was exhausted. 

Bruce feels guilty for dumping his negative vibes on Tony, because Tony currently has a very successful relationship going on and he should definitely not be saddled with Bruce's shit as of now. 

Or anytime ever. 

"Brucie Bear, bad days happen to everyone, yeah?" Tony asks, patting him today. 

Bruce just blankly stares at the screen where some movie (he knows perfectly well it's Jurassic World, Tony loves dinosaurs) is going on, and nods slightly, smiling a bit even though the very effort is exhausting. 

Like most of these days, actually. The very effort to smile is exhausting. 

"Yeah, just a regular bad day." Bruce says softly with a wave of his hand. 

Tony smiles even though Bruce can see it's a very much strained smile. 

"Yeah, I'm just gonna cook dinner, yeah? Your anti depressants are on the shelves next to the bookshelves, 'kay?" Tony says, patting him and walking off. 

Bruce nods, and keeps staring at the screen, mildly raising his eyebrows when he sees a water dinosaur swallow up a pterodactyl holding a woman in its mouth completely and whole.

That was unfortunate. 

Bruce doesn't hear Tony creep up on him a while later and therefore freaks out when Tony starts talking. 

"Jesus, Tony! Give me some warning next time." Bruce says, controlling his breathing. 

Tony looks panicked but Bruce waves it off, and Tony doesn't look exactly mollified but he's at least not panicking out completely now. 

"So sorry, Bruce, I just heard a motorbike rev its way up here, so I was just asking; did you invite anybody?" Tony asks, looking skeptical and pointing a finger at the window. 

Bruce looks incredulously at Tony. "Tony, why would I invite anyone?" He asks, gaping. 

Tony looks reassured. "Yeah, then probably just a pizza order for someone else then." His phone rings just then and his face lights up when he sees the caller ID, and then walks off to the kitchen. 

There is a knocking sound on the door and Bruce widens his eyes. 

He then sends a panicked look in Tony's general direction but then groans softly as he realises Tony is currently in La La Land with Stephen Strange and Bruce isn't getting any help here. 

Tony hadn't mentioned getting any pizza, Bruce thinks, panicked. 

He gets up, consciously looking at his ratty jeans and the worn out blue  _'Science Bros Rule!!'_ he is currently wearing now. 

(It was Tony's Christmas gift, and Bruce has worn it so much that it's currently worn out.) 

"Anybody home?" A loud male voice with a distinct European accent calls out from behind the door and Bruce is just plain puzzled right now. 

He opens the door and bites on his lip to stop himself from saying anything like an idiot because whoa, this guy was just gorgeous and Bruce would be blind to say otherwise. 

(Let it never be said that he wasn't a raging bisexual, all right?) 

The guy's _huge_ , and he has short blonde hair that's curiously out of place for some reason, and he's wearing a black fur jacket with ripped jeans and he's having a curious, boyish look on his face. Despite the beard. 

He now smiles broadly, in relief Bruce notices, and it's only then Bruce notices he's got an open box full of popsicles. 

"Hi! I'm new to this neighbourhood, and I'd shake your hand, but as you can see..." The guy says, glancing sheepishly at the popsicle box he's holding with both hands, which Bruce notices are gloved. 

Bruce laughs a little, if not awkwardly. "N-no problem, I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner." He says, smoothing his facial muscles to something hopefully pleasant. 

"Thor Odinson. I just moved in here from Norway, so yeah, America is pretty new to me and all that." the guy says, looking all over. 

For someone who's from Europe, he's definitely got the American speech down pat, Bruce thinks, slightly impressed. 

Bruce then just glances at the popsicle box and the guy laughs self consciously.

"Oh yeah, this. I just had a trip to the popsicle store, gotta say, American popsicles are awesome! But I uh," Thor laughs a little shyly, and isn't that just adorable. 

"I uh, might have bought too many popsicles though. I can't eat them all, I already ate too much, so yeah. I thought it'd be a, uh, neighbourly gesture of good will if I gave them, I mean the neighbours, some?" Thor asks, looking hopeful. 

Bruce is already smiling. 

"My friend here loves them. And I'd be glad to eat a few too, right now. Thanks." Bruce says, awkwardly as usual, but he is a hundred percent sure he wants those popsicles. 

(And he's nursing a little hopeless crush, but hey, it'll go away.) 

Thor smiles so brightly that Bruce suddenly starts wondering why people don't light up cities with that type of happiness. 

"That's great! I'm so glad you didn't think it was weird or something, I'll bring some more next time!" Thor says cheerfully, his awkwardness disappearing as he hands over the popsicle box and Bruce kinda envies Thor's charisma. 

"Sure, that'd be nice." Bruce says absently, rubbing his head as he gets the popsicle box with one hand. 

The popsicles smell nice, Bruce notes, like bananas and chocolate. 

Either these are quality popsicles or Bruce is in heaven. 

He doesn't notice Thor giving him a pretty appreciative once over, since he's busy staring at the popsicles.

Bruce then notices that Thor hasn't gone yet, and he blinks up, up, up at Thor, who clears his throat and just smiles. 

"Good night, then. I'll drop by sometime." Thor says in a low voice and Bruce is blinking because he's just plain confused but he then grins. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." Bruce says, smiling. 

Thor waves and Bruce slams the door as soon as Thor goes out, and turns to face a gaping Tony with a phone in one hand. 

"Who, was Adonis?" Tony asks, with a disbelieving look and a finger at the door. 

Bruce sniggers. "New neighbour, with love from Norway. He bought too many popsicles." Bruce says, grinning at Tony's blatant surprise and at the fact someone wanted to give him popsicles even though said someone didn't really know him. 

"He was  _checking you out, Brucie! Adonis was checking you out!"_ Tony screeched, throwing his phone free hand up in the air. 

Bruce snorted. "Tony, don't be ridiculous. Popsicle?" He asks, proffering one from the box to Tony.

As if anyone that good looking would check him out. Tony really needs to stop reading less romance novels sometimes. 

Tony just rolls his eyes, in that fond way of his but takes it. 

Bruce places the box on his table and takes a chocolate flavoured one, rips open the cover and hums in appreciation when he tastes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I will write all my fics with Taika's Thor, alright? No one's making me write that Thor which Whedon had the shamelessness to show to the general public. 
> 
> Plus, this is a part of a series, so Ironstrange and Thruce fans, here's my hi to y'all!


End file.
